


Crush

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Series: Kitty Bellies: Tyler and Josh being soft bois [7]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tysh - Fandom, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Closeted, Cuddles, Declarations Of Love, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hotels, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Melancholy, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Josh and Tyler live their love affair in secret, stealing away to hotels while on tour. This particular evening Josh is chatty and needing a bit of reassurance.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet I wrote. I got the idea while drinking Orange soda. I just have this feeling Joshie tastes sweet. I suck at summaries but enjoy. :)
> 
> I’ve decided to make a series and include all the stories I’ve written so far as well where I let the bois be their soft selves. These stories can be read in any order since the main theme is cotton candy fluffiness.

Tyler’s long finger slices through the hazy circle reflected on his stomach. For a moment Josh squints and then it hits him: it looks like that Danish letter, Ø.  
Josh’s warm palm over Tyler’s slightly cooler hand. A faint touch. Now the Ø is latticed.  
  
The singer smiles at his love through dim light, the corners of his dark lips crookedly curling.  
“How much longer, Jishwa?”  
Josh squeezes Tyler’s hand and exhales completely, almost as if he needs to empty even his soul. Just to fill it up again. With Tyler.  
  
“43 minutes, Ty.” Josh doesn’t have an internal clock. There is a cheap alarm on the nightstand behind Tyler which supplies the tragic countdown. Like New Years except this sucks.   
  
“Why does it always pass by so fast?” It’s more a whine than a question.  
The singer shivers. Tyler is cold. Naked beneath the sheet drawn up to his groin while the rest of him steals heat from Josh’s torso.  
  
The question was rhetorical. Tyler repeats it every time they have their “stolen moments.” It's never enough.   
Josh doesn't answer because his heart hurts to utter the reply.  
  
“Hey Ty,” the drummer breathes. He sticks one foot under the covers and teases Tyler’s.  
Tyler sighs and nips lightly into his lip.  
Josh always runs hot. He rests on the bed naked, a slight sheen to his freckled skin still fresh from their lovemaking.  
Tyler’s dark eyes sketch the edges of Josh’s body, the illumination from outside just enough to highlight its perfection.  
  
“What?” Tyler inches over. Their noses rub together and Josh giggles. He loves Eskimo kisses.  
“I wanted to ask…”  
The drummer begs a real one before finishing his phrase, plump pink lips puckered. Tyler obliges and when their tongues graze the singer purrs.  
  
“Joshie, you taste like Orange Crush.” Josh is sticky sweet. He’s sunshine and candy and he’s Tyler’s sun.  
Bright like Orange Crush.  
A barely drunk bottle of it decorates the table by the window. It’s the only touch of color in the otherwise drab room. Well, except for the light invading the space between the broken curtains.  
  
The sign outside screams HOTEL in crimson. Is this an omen?  
A yellow traffic light flashes in the darkness.  
PROCEED WITH CAUTION.  
  
Josh reaches out with two digits. He smooths Tyler’s dark hair and when he reaches Tyler’s cheek, the singer bends into the soft touch.  
Josh doesn’t think he could love more than this.  
  
“Ty,” Josh murmurs. “Do you ever want to be someone else? Just disappear and not tell anyone?”  
Tyler’s tummy tenses. “All the time.” Tyler blinks with moist eyes.  
  
Josh swallows words but they come back up. He spits them out.  
“If you did. If you left, I mean… you’d tell me, right? You wouldn’t just leave me all alone, would you?”  
  
Long lashes flutter and with no hesitation Tyler whispers “Never. I’d never leave you, Jishwa." _Where would I go if I left my heart behind? he thinks._  
Tyler knows he couldn't love more than this.

Josh’s sculpted chest deflates in relief. The singer places his head over Josh’s heart.  
Josh cradles him in two strong arms.   
   
“Joshie?” Tyler blinks. “Is this what you wanted? The success, the fame… do _you_ ever want to be someone else?”  
Tyler rolls onto Josh’s sternum, resting his chin there as his hands snake around Josh’s wide back. His gaze is inquisitive. There’s a melancholy in the air and it’s laden with bittersweet promise.  
  
“If being someone else meant not being here with you, Ty, then no. Never.”  
Tyler pecks Josh’s breast, his flesh incandescent.   
“Are you happy Josh?”  
Dark hair sprouts from between Josh’s splayed fingers. He draws the singer to his mouth and presses his thirsty lips.  
  
“I’m happy when I’m with you. That’s all I know. That’s all I need to know. I mean, I wish we could live this openly…it hurts like hell.  But… I understand why we can’t. I get it. For now anyway. What about you, Ty? Is this what you wanted? Are you happy with the fame? What did you want this to be?”  
  
Ten fingers stroke Josh’s back. The drummer relaxes.  
  
“I had no expectations. None. I still think this is insane. But I knew one thing, Jish. I was sure of one thing.”  
Josh furrows his brow, a pout ready. Good or bad thing?  
  
“The day I shook your hand. The day you joined the band. All I wanted was for you to be mine.”  
  
Josh grins, his skin flushed pink though to the eye darkness cloaks it.  
“If tomorrow someone told me I’d have to choose between you and all the rest, I’d choose you. I’ll always choose you, Josh. I’d go back to a shitty job and playing for 5 people if it meant an eternity with you. I love you, Jish, sometimes so much it scares me. I wish we could live our love openly, too. And we will. I promise you that. It's just... so complicated right now. That's why I sometimes want to leave. Take you with me and just go be us. Love each other freely. Forget the rest. Music brought you to me and then fame took you from me. At least in the public eye."  
  
Josh struggles to articulate, the hot ball of emotion choking him. It's something between beautiful and fucking tragic.   
“I love you beyond words, Ty. Beyond words. One day we’ll tell the world and all this sneaking around will finally end. I know it and it will have been worth all this suffering.  
But until then you’re my best secret. You’re my perfect Ty Ty. My one and only.”  
  
Tyler smiles into their next kiss, cerise lips smacking against Josh’s eager opening. Josh marks Tyler’s jaw, down to his sweet spot where he knows the singer melts.  
“One day soon, Jish. One day soon. I promise.” Tyler pants.  
He remembers the departure time and the grey clouds their bright sky. “‘How much longer, Jish?”  
  
The obnoxious clock radio doesn’t sugarcoat.  
“17 minutes before we have to go back to the bus, Ty.”  
Tyler reaches between them and grazes the renewed hardness.  
“Just enough time.”  
Josh simpers. The reply is obvious but the question begs to be asked. “For what?”  
The singer smirks. “For a little more Orange Crush.” 


End file.
